


She Was Still Smiling

by Chrysilix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's an idiot, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, I feel like I'm missing something, Marinette's taking advantage of that, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, That's it, Two Shot, just read ok I don't know what to tag this, some bets, stuff like that, ya'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysilix/pseuds/Chrysilix
Summary: A small two-shot involving our favourite post-reveal couple, where we see some domestic fluff that goes on between them while hanging out. Bets, gaming and humiliation may be involved.





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s ridiculous. I’m not doing that,” Marinette protested for what felt like the tenth time to the pleading blond boy in front.

“Please Marinette! Just one game.”

She shifted in her seat to turn away from him defiantly. “No,” she re-stated again with her lip now pouted the slightest. She folded her leg over the other as she swivelled in her desk chair.

The boy didn’t miss a beat. “You’re just saying that because you know you’ll lose,” he countered back tauntingly from the chaise in her room, watching for his expected reaction with gleaming eyes.

She flashed her head back to him so fast he thought her neck could’ve snapped, as her blue pigtails flailed up with her movements. Her eyes were like fire when they aligned with his.

“ _Excuse_  me?” she bit out as he stayed stubbornly in place and wasn’t ‘fully comprehending’ what ‘exactly he’d just said’ (as Marinette had put it).

“You heard me, and you’re excused.” Adrien folded his arms smugly across his chest and leaned back in the plush of the pink fabric, all while she was mentally murdering him with her stare.

He noticed a sharp breath of air escape her nose all while her lips were pursing tighter together.

“Ok, Agreste.” She stood up from her desk and started rummaging through one of her draws, back facing him stiffly. “Transform. Get your stupid new game from your house. Come back here. Then I’ll have the pleasure of smashing you before saying, ‘I warned you’.” She swivelled back to him as the draw slammed shut louder than supposed to; hand propped on her hip in authority and other taking hold of a gaming controller.

“You can smash me whenever you want, M’lady.”

He watched with glee as her eyes widened then shrunk into small slits, her hands dropping numbly to her sides. Before he was sure she was going to pick up an object to act as a weapon, he was up out of her room and off her balcony after a giggling (and also trembling) ‘ _claws out_ ’.

 

* * *

 

Adrien half-expected a terrifying blue-haired girlfriend to be sitting on one of her desk chairs with a gaming controller in hand, and a terrorising expression on her face. The other part of him thought she’d be waiting on the balcony and not pausing to snatch the game out of his gloved hand as she didn’t even stay to see him de-transform.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to land on the metal frame over-looking the beautiful city of Paris, and be greeted in an unexpected hug by said girlfriend.

“Glad you’re back, Chat. Ready for some gaming?” She looked up at his confused expression with bright blue-bell eyes as she questioned him sweetly.

Too sweetly.

Like ‘Ladybug’s got a plan and is trying to distract you from finding out what it is by looking adorable’ sweetly.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m- I’m ready.” He observed her oddly as she ignored his repetitive words. She gave a quick smile while clinging onto his black-clad arm, turning to drag him back to her room as he de-transformed into the famous model.

Upon arrival, he inserted the disk into her computer as she took her seat, all while trying not to continuously glance at the girl with the plastered smile behind him.

“Something wrong?” she questioned with a worried tone once he turned around to observe her for the fifth time.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah. Everything’s fine.” He flashed back around to pick up the controller and took the other chair next to her as the blue screen started to load up.

She was still smiling.

He tried to explain the rules that he memorised over the fifty times he’d played, but she waved him off kindly remarking that she’d ‘figure them out along the way’. That only made his curiosity spike higher as he pushed the start button.

“What are we betting on?” she asked with questioning eyes, fiddling with the joystick while it loaded.

_Betting?_

“Betting?”

“Yeah?” she responded in a ‘why not?’ fashion.

“Ok…” he somewhat obliged, “what’s the bet?”

She brought a finger to her lips and hummed thoughtfully. “Why don’t, if you lose that is, you have to bag Ladybug tomorrow at school for the  _whole_  day in  _every_  class.”

_What?_

Make fun of  _her_  the whole day? In front of Alya and Chloe?

Oh he was going to be  _murdered_.

Though the famous model/fabulous superhero known as Adrien Agreste did  _not_  lose bets.

Even to his own girlfriend.

“Deal. And same goes for you and Chat Noir.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake, and she gladly took a grasp.

She was still smiling.

The first round was a battle round, meaning they had to fight each other. The round didn’t even last two minutes before it was declared player one was victorious.

Adrien was the winner.

She was still smiling.

They agreed to spend the first three rounds as practice, since Marinette was new to the game. The second round lasted a lot longer, as it was a teamwork game. Adrien gained more points when they finally won, but he didn’t do anything but shoot her a sly smirk.

She was still smiling.

In the final practice round, Adrien couldn’t resist but to point out hidden tricks he’d found while single playing when he noticed she was struggling. After all, he had practically won the bet and was trying his best to hide his bubbling excitement. What was the harm in giving her a pointless boost of skill?

When he won the round once again, he turned to her with no mocking remark, and simply questioned, “Are you ready for the proper game?”

Her reply was a nod.

She was  _still_  smiling.

With no worry in the world that this was going to be a difficult game, Adrien selected the long-game feature and watched the loading screen.

A tiny pang of guilt was hammering at his heart for manipulating his girlfriend in such a way, and despite the internal voices (that were probably Plagg) telling him to not say anything, he did.

“Are you sure about this? We could call off the bet if you-”

“-No,” she responded immediately, a warming expression being given to him.

She was still smiling when they started to battle.

She was still smiling when he gained more points in the first seconds.

She was still smiling when she got the same amount of points in further seconds.

She was still smiling when she managed to pin him for the first time.

She was still smiling when she surpassed his score with a trick _he_ showed her.

She was still smiling when his jaw hung wide open.

She was still smiling when she pinned him again.

She was still smiling when she dodged his careful attacks.

She was still smiling when she pinned him a third time.

And she was  _still_  smiling when player 2 was declared the winner.

“Whew, that was a tough match.” Marinette wiped the ‘sweat’ off her forehead and stretched in her swivel chair.

She had  _won_.

Adrien, whose thoughts were still trying to lap up to what just happened, met her (still smiling) face with a dumbfounded gaze.

“How did you do that!? You were losing!” he cried indignantly, throwing his controller at a framed photo of himself.

She spun to him, a not-so-friendly demeanour replacing the sweet one. “You spent all your time bragging how you got a new game and were sure you could beat me in it, and wouldn’t let me explain how I already have the game!”

“Well that’s because-!”

He paused.

“-What?”

“I was trying to say I already have Mecha Strike Five! Max and I even played it in the library yesterday!”

_Oh…_

He was the biggest idiot.

“D-did you now?”

“Yes!”

“Whoops…” He turned away in chagrin, reevaluating the situation as it all fell upon him like a wall of bricks.

A cocky smirk- not a smile- formed upon her stretched lips. “Yeah, whoops. I guess you can get out all your annoyance tomorrow by saying how much you hate me. In front of the _whole_. _Class_.”

_Oh…_

He was  _definitely_  the biggest idiot.


	2. She Was Still Smiling Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien faces the consequences of being an idiot. It's amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you guys were waiting for the second part. Well, here it is! A fabulous un-edited piece of trash that I really don't think I'm licensed to write.

Adrien walked into class with his head hung low- as you would when you had a slight suspicion of all the terrible things that could happen that day. Marinette walked beside him, the absence of his famous arm-rap visible from her bare waist. If that wasn’t a clue that something odd was going on, Marinette’s smug look as she tilted her chin high while she walked was definitely one.

All eyes watched them in curiosity- not to mention interest. Alya, already sitting ready at her and Marinette’s desk, had her eyebrow cocked in scepticism, and got a bright smile from Marinette as she walked to their seat.

“You dudes are here early.” Nino swivelled around from talking to the journalist and observed the couple.

He let his girlfriend leave his side as he showed a depressed expression. “Yeah, I guess we are…” Adrien sighed and sat next to his friend, earning a slap on the arm as Marinette past him to her row.

“We wanted to be early for once. Adrien’s pretty proud of us, aren’t you kitty?” Marinette smiled down to him. He agreed through a grunt and blank expression. Marinette rolled her eyes. She wanted the bet to play out as long through the day as she could, so she forced him to come to school with her early.

Ignoring the odd situation, Alya began speaking, “Well I’m proud of you, this means I can tell you the update on my LadyBlog!” she cheered excitedly, whipping out her phone that always seemed within close reach to present her latest photos. The bluenette saw this as a great opportunity, and Adrien apparently noticed too, if him burying his face in his hands with a weakened groan was any speculation.

“Oh yeah, Ladybug,” Marinette began, trying her best to hide the evil smile. Nino confusedly watched as Adrien started shaking his head. “Did you see that last akuma attack? She was so amazing with that last lucky charm. I have  _zero_  idea how she did it.” She ended with a grin Alya would never know the meaning of, then kicked Adrien’s back as a cue.

He lifted his head up.  _A bet is a bet_ , he told himself continuously, besides every fibre of his being telling him to  _shut your mouth if you don’t want to die_.

“It wasn’t  _that_  amazing,” he declared the loudest his mouth would let him. Alya abruptly whipped her head to peer down at him. The side of Marinette’s lip curled upwards. “I think she’s overpraised sometimes,” he added more boldly, even though all he wanted to do was melt into a puddle on the floor. Alya’s jaw was now hanging on the floor, and Nino was staring at him in a dumbfounded trance.

“ _Dude_ ,” the DJ hissed, bringing their faces level, “you realise that’s  _Alya_  behind you, right?”

All Adrien could do was nod weakly, an anxious expression plastered to his face. That only made Nino all the more confused.

“Overpraised?” Alya stated in disbelief. “You think one of the heroes of Paris is  _overpraised_ , Agreste?”

Adrien was forced to turn in his chair and face the girl. He almost jumped when seeing the glare she could produce. “Y-yes, well, um, n-not exactly, but like… but like, kind of-”

“Yes,” Marinette interrupted him. “Yes he does.”

Adrien wanted to disappear.

“Is keeping us alive too much for you? You think too many people like her because she  _saves_  them?” Alya was emitting fire from her stare. “Would you say that to her face?” She leant closer. Adrien couldn’t acknowledge he wasn’t terrified. “Or would you like to rephrase that?”

He glanced over at Marinette.  _Of course_  she was smirking in all the victory handed to her on a silver platter. Her arms were folded across her chest as she watched in great,  _great_  amusement.

“No…” he murmured.

“Speak up, blondie.”

“No. I would not like to rephrase what I said. I don’t like ladybug." He winced at the last sentence- why? Because Ladybug was right behind him? That he was  _dating_  ladybug? That it was a complete lie? Or was it because  _Alya_  was right behind him? No, it was the piercing shriek from the other side of the room whose voice could be defined by anyone that caused him to cower,

“WHAT?!”

“Poop,” Adrien cursed under his breath.

The sound of overly-expensive high heels marching closer were in ears-reach. With each clanking step, Adrien wanted to burry himself in the floor even more.

He turned around from facing Alya and glimpsed down at the desk in front of him. Manicured nails pressing in the wood were presenting themselves. He gulped.

“Which one of you low-lives- not you Adrikins obviously- said that they don’t like  _ladybug_?” Chloe glanced around the three startled expressions (Adrien’s face wasn’t presentable from his hands). “I’m looking at you Marinette  _Dupain-Cheng."_ She underlined each syllable of her last name, shooting Marinette a withering stare. “You always have poor judgement anyway.”

The bluenette didn’t seemed phased by the bully at all, instead, smiled. Yep,  _smiled_. At  _Chloe_. “Actually, I think Ladybug’s super cool. Adrien was in fact the one who finds a distaste to the bug.”

He felt his heart  _stop_.

“What? No he didn’t,” Chloe denied immediately. “It was one of you. And I should know which one. I  _am_  her biggest fan after all. My father should hear about this and punish who it was.” She glared once more. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“It  _was_  Adrien,” Alya reaffirmed. “He was just telling us how she’s overpraised, weren’t you model boy?”

He peeked his head up from having it buried in his hands, then looked up at Chloe’s confused expression.

“Fine. It was me.” He struggled to say the words once more. “I don’t like Ladybug.”

It was like the whole room just fell silent. Chloe’s dark blue eyes gained a whole new haze. Was it rage (always), was it bewilderment (most of the time), was it uncertainty? (when looking at her life choices, yes- ok that was too far sorry)- Maybe the stare even meant she was considering homicide (again, not a rare occurrence). Adrien couldn’t tell, all he could tell in that moment, was that he wouldn’t mind homicide, because he wanted to die.

“Oh…” was all the blonde let out. He was silently begging for his childhood friend to have mercy on his forsaken soul, though who knew with his terrible luck? “Well… that’s fine, I guess.”

Adrien let out a breath of relief. He wasn’t going to get screamed at.

“Though it certainly won’t do. He probably hasn’t seen the incredible things she’s done- or how much we’re good friends. She adores me, you know. Actually, to change your mind- which I’m sure we can do- you can come back to my hotel, the really big one my father owns, and we could be Ladybug and Chat Noir together! I would be Ladybug of course, and it wouldn’t be long for you to love her, since no one can dislike me! Sabrina and I play it all the time.”

He took that back. Screaming; screaming is what he’d rather right now. Actually, death sounded quite lovely too.

He took a glimpse at Chloe’s awaiting gaze, then back at Marinette’s purely sinister one. She nodded. He shook his head. She nodded. He shook his head. She nodded, then shot him a warning look.

He sighed. “Yeah! That would be great. Love to Chlo, just no costumes for me.” (He didn’t want to reveal his identity after all).

A high pitch squeal interrupted him before he could continue. “EEEEK! YES! I’ll see you at the end of the day. Don’t bring around any of your weirdo friends, or your-” she gagged, “-girlfriend. Seriously, Adrikins. You can do better. See you ‘round!” she waved before walking five meters to her own desk, where Sabrina was sitting slouched over in boredom.

Adrien was met with three distinguishable stares; an extremely confused/shocked one from Nino, a befuddled but still furious one from Alya, and finally, the most jeering, victorious, and downright  _evil_  stare from none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say he doesn't have fun at Chloe's house (Marinette then sneaks into the hotel as Ladybug and steals all the camera footage. She uses the footage as blackmail so he can't say the next day it was a bet. They don't play video games again for a while)


End file.
